


Stars

by Merls



Series: Fallen Kingdom [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Sad, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merls/pseuds/Merls
Summary: Tooru had always wanted to travel through the stars.





	

Tooru loved the stars.

As a child he used to spend hours looking at them. He left his room at night and dragged a sleepy Hajime with him to an isolated spot in the castle gardens so he could see them better. The boy always complained on the way. He said that they should sleep and that Tooru would be in a bad mood in the morning because of the lack of it. But he let himself be guided by the prince, hands intertwined in a soft grip.

Lying in the soft grass in his favorite place, it was as if nothing else existed, just the two of them and the vastness of the sky ahead of him, with a world of possibilities that made him feel a strange tightness in his chest. There were so many mysteries to be discovered in those stars. Other landscapes, civilizations, cultures, so many adventures that could be lived... He loved to imagine what it would be like to be free and to travel around. To have a chance to try all these things and  _so many others_.

He held his friend's hand tighter at the thought of it. He knew he would never have such freedom, and oh, how it hurt. The other never questioned him, just squeezed back, giving his hand a gentle touch. After taking a deep breath he would point out the constellations he knew and explain to Hajime everything he knew about the worlds out there, including any new information he had studied in his free time during the day. The boy always listened carefully. Even to the parts that Tooru had already told him before. His gaze fixed on the boy beside him, watching him with far more interest than he had for the stars.

Now, watching his kingdom move away as the ship moved into the sky above them, all he could feel was sadness. Devastated by having to leave his kingdom behind in this way. Abandoning the people he had learned to care for and the place he had learned to love and work for. Running away with people he barely knew just to stay alive.

His brother moved closer to him in his sleep. Hugging him harder and drawing his attention from the tragic sight. He brought a hand to his hair, caressing it lightly, trying to provide some comfort. He was only twelve years old, only a little older than he and Hajime were when they went out to observe the sky. It was so unfair that he had to go through all this. As much as his relationship with Tobio wasn't close, he wished he could have protected him more through this. He seemed so fragile now, so hurt. But there was little he could do when he felt the same, so he just stood by his side, doing his best to look strong in some way, without even being able to say that everything would be all right, because he couldn't be sure of that.

He turned to Hajime, sitting beside him, finding him already looking in his direction as he did those nights that now seemed so far away. He took his hand and the strong grip he received in response told the words he knew the other would not say out loud.

 _I am here_.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the familiar warmth of the joined hands, breathing deeply. When he opened his eyes, he hoped his expression would show all the gratitude he didn't feel able to express without beginning to cry. After all, Hajime had dropped everything to protect them. Run away with Tooru meant abandoning everything. Family, friends, all left in the chaos that had once been a prosperous kingdom.

He sighed, tired. He had always wanted to travel through the stars, yes. But not like this.

Not forced to run away when almost everything he loved had been destroyed by Ushijima Wakatoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ~  
> Still new to english an insecure about my writing, so would be really nice if you could leave a comment with your thoughts. :)


End file.
